indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
S: Rukiya Plot 2
73- Ryfika PM DM: She changes into her more common dark clothing and boots, but forgoes her armor. At some point, unless Ryleigh was pointedly not paying attention for some reason, she'd see Rukiya pull the leather strap she usually wears around her neck from one of her hidden dagger sheaths and she re-ties it around her neck with her back to Ry, dropping it down the front of her shirt. --------- PM Ryleigh Alastair: "It's not a problem, l'auorphiem. It's one of the reasons why I'm in love with you. I guess... what I mean is, I'm afraid of losing you because of what I need to ask." Ryleigh nervously shifts. "While I was gone, something came up with Seirixori that reminded me of you." PM DM: There's a touch of something in her eyes before she tries to cover it with a smirk and humor, but she looks like, for once, she's speechless. She just manages an, "Oh?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I can use my divine magic to sense if someone has celestial, fiend, or undead aura's. Seirixori's is pink, obviously she's a tiefling so it should be red, but it's not, because she's part celestial - which she didn't know." Ryleigh pauses, taking a deep breath before she says, "Do you know that you have a celestial aura?" PM DM: All the humor in her expression fades. "I... don't know how to answer that." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Rukiya, why do you have a celestial aura?" PM DM: Rukiya looks down and away, like she's trying to think of an answer... or avoiding Ryleigh's eyes. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh reaches out, cupping her cheek and gently trying to nudge Rukiya's eyes back to hers. "I told you once before that there was nothing you could tell me that would make me love you less."(edited) PM DM: She whispers, "You don't know that," like she's afraid of the truth in the statement. "You don't know what you're asking me, Ryleigh. Please..." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh withdraws the dagger from her hair and places the hilt in Rukiya hand. “Yes, I do know what I’m asking of you.” She moves the point of the dagger to the spot over her heart and says, “Rukiya, I’d rather die by your hand, right here with this knowledge, than live a long life with you continuing to carry this weight alone.” Ryleigh drops her hands, her eyes never leaving Rukiya’s. “If I’m unworthy to share this burden with you, then end it - right here, right now. Because I love you too much to let you suffer alone and I know who you are.” PM DM: As soon as Ryleigh's hands leave hers, Rukiya immediately lowers the dagger and sets it aside. She looks a bit lost, like she's not sure what to do or think, and there's the echo of what might be regret in the wrinkle of her brow. But she's silent for the moment. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh waits patiently, fidgeting with her fingers nervously. PM DM: She's teary-eyed when she speaks again. "I was a fool to think I could have both. It was safer to resist attachments... to not let anyone close enough to learn my secret." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "You're not a fool. I thought about not bringing this up, but I can't..." Ryleigh sighs "...I know you and I know you'll choose to suffer alone for an eternity; and you don't have to be alone in this. I just want you to let me love you..."(edited) PM DM: "Tell me what you know." It's meant to be a demand, a way to confirm she's not just being tricked into admission, but it comes out more like a plea. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh presses forward, not touching Rukiya but still stepping into her space. "I know you have white aura, which means you have celestial ancestry and the Moonstreams are supposedly descendants of Vydea." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I know you were born in Vyon, but your mom is from Shetai, where Queen Nyota's from." Ryleigh reaches out to take Rukiya's hand, but pulls back at the last moment. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Finally, she whispers, "You were afraid of Misha recognizing you when we were in Bellbury... because... you're one of them aren't you?" PM DM: She waits another few seconds then adds in a whisper. "And what you suspect?"(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I think," Ryleigh runs her hands up Rukiya's arms, "you're the lost prince of Vyon." PM DM: She kind of winces. "It's not who I am." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "It's who you were..." PM DM: "Ryleigh... please. If word gets out... it could be disastrous for Vyon. I... I don't want to lie to you and... it would be pointless now anyway." Tears are threatening to fall. "Please..." AM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh takes Rukiya's face in her hands, forcing eye contact. "I'm an Asten. I'm a Whispers. I'm anti-establishment and your family is the establishment." She presses their foreheads together before saying, "And I am still in love with you, Rukiya. I still choose you. I still want you. I won't lie - I have some questions and we may not always agree when it comes to this, but I swear to you, I'll protect you and by extension this secret too."(edited) AM DM: She closes her eyes, knocking the tears from their precarious position and she nods just slightly enough that Ry can feel it in her hands. "Please don't make me have to choose between you and Vyon." AM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh hums a melancholy tune, casting circle of truth around them, before kneeling and taking Rukiya's hands in hers. "By Asten, I will be faithful and true to you, and love all that you love. I cannot shun that which you shun, for I believe we will differ there, but I will, according to Asten's law, and according to my own principles, never, by will or by force, by word or by work, bring you harm. I pledge this to you, until my body is broken, the breath leaves my lungs, and even if you see it fit to release me from this oath."(edited) AM DM: Rukiya falls to her knees and wraps her arms around Ryleigh's shoulders, crying into Ry's neck. "Why? Y-you don't even know. How can you be so sure?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I know you don't do things without reason, and I hope that one day we can talk about your reasons." Ryleigh's arms wrap around Rukiya, keeping her close. "I'm not sure this is the right thing to do, but Rukiya, I know that I love you. I've already lost so many people that I love, and it was always out of my control. This time it is too, because I can't make you stay, I can't make you confide in me, and I can't make you love me, but I'll be damned before I let someone else I love go without fighting for them stay." PM Ryleigh Alastair: A few sobs escape from Rukiya as she clings to Ryleigh. Eventually, Ryleigh lifts the woman and carries her to the nearby bed. She settles them onto it, cradling Rukiya close while gently rubbing small circles across Rukiya's back and some whispered reassurances in between humming a soft, soothing melody.